isandriafandomcom-20200213-history
Nijina Amakata
Nijina is a Shinigami focused on helping and healing anyone that he comes across, Shinigami or not. Appearance Standing at an even six feet, Nijina is a sturdy looking man with gentle blue eyes and platinum blond hair. He doesn't wear anything that may obstruct his vision and he normally has his hair sideswept in the front and clipped back, so as to keep it out of his eyes. His hair is very long, reaching his waistline and is normally very well taken care of. This isn't out of vanity so much as out of necessity. He wears very few things that could be considered 'hair decorations' since he feels it may take away from his attention on his patients. Instead, he ties a portion of it back so that it doesn't interfere with his work. Another way that he keeps from being distracted is to wear a close-fitting uniform that he designed himself. It's very different than most shinigami attire in Seireitei in the way that it's reminiscent of a human world's suit. He wears a white blazer with gold embroidery on the sleeves and edges, as well as a white dress shirt and a light blue tie. With it, he has a black-grey vest with a black leather belt that has a sun logo as the belt buckles. Along with this, he wears a grey colored pair of dress pants with a pair of white, knee-high laced boots. He doesn't wear much jewelry, out of fear it may distract him from his job, but he does have a few pairs of earrings that he wears at times. They're silver and attach through the ear like normal. There's also a small set of identifying dogtags that he wears around his neck, often tucked away into his clothing. On days off, Nijina usually wears casual human clothes, mostly because that's what he's gotten used to over time. Normally, he would go barefoot on these days out of comfort, which shows a hidden blue ankle bracelet and a small tribal sun tattoo. Personality Nijina is a bit of a food fiend when he gets the chance. He absolutely adores any type of new dish and would often get paid by citizens of the Rukongai if he managed to save or help them. In a humble way, he's very in tune with the world around him and tried to incorporate herbal remedies into his attempts to help people. Because of his attention to the world around him, Nijina has been known to help whatever animals that he could as well. Those attempts fared better than his earlier attempts to help humans. He is very big on respect and tries to treat anyone around him with as much as he can. Higher or lower ranking, he doesn't care, he sees them all the same. That may be a bad thing but Nijina doesn't want to see anyone treated badly just because of their rank. He's very against ranking abuse and doesn't enjoy seeing it. There have been times where he's had to go against his respect values so show his heavy distaste for this. He would rather show that he's there for people than to attack and wound them. He's a healer, not a fighter. Nijina's rather perceptive of other people's feelings and would be a good counselor if he knew of ways to help people emotionally. He can do much better one on one with someone than in a group and that's only when he's able to get to individual problems. As a mediator, he becomes flustered easily and can often be seen as relatively useless unless it's a decision that might be better for a large group even if it doesn't benefit him. He's not as much of a stickler to rules as many of the Kuchiki Clan may be but Nijina does know when being too hard on them is a bad thing. He wouldn't mind getting himself in trouble for the sake of someone else. Nijina does hope that he can correctly judge someone's character and help them accordingly. If he can do so, then that is a success even if it's as simple as speaking to them. If he must, Nijina will reluctantly enter combat but he will always keep his morals and values to himself. He doesn't enjoy killing and he will hold back or even heal the person if he feels that they're getting close to that. He won't harm anyone that is innocent and Nijina will not fight near or in the presence of children. He'll never trash talk an opponent and, in some cases, Nijina may just ignore what they're saying. Although, if he is fighting, he's solely a long distance kido user. Nijina is slightly versed in the realm of sword fighting but he is not as proficient in it as someone from the 11th. Nijina greatly values education and, if he has the chance, would gladly teach someone if they wanted to learn. He becomes excited and a little animated at the prospect of sharing his knowledge. He can quickly become annoying in this state and understands when and if someone tells him to tone it down a bit. History scroll thing Beginnings d His Beloved d Shinigami Academy d Medical Angel d Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Like almost every zanpakuto, Mahikari is a katana in it's sealed form. It's decorated with ivory and gold, the blade being a traditional silver with etchings of feathers up and down the sides of it. The tsuba is silver with feathers in the shape of a circle, a few diamonds around these feathers. Along the outer edge of the tsuba is a thin but noticeable outlining of gold feathers in a circle. The hilt is wrapped entirely with white with a small chain at the end of the hilt, three gold orbs and four feathers hanging from the end. The sheath is just like the rest of the sword, made of obsidian and etched along the sides with angels facing away from the top. These angels facing away symbolize Nijina's unwillingness to battle unless absolutely necessary. At the very bottom, there is a gradient effect of ivory to obsidian, making Mahikari a very beautiful zanpakuto. Inner World Nijina's inner world is a peaceful and beautiful place that is absolutely thriving with life. There are beautiful trees and ferns with the loud sounds of animals in the distance but there are none there. The area is not limited to simply a small plain but it has a mountain and small river running through it. The weather here is usually very sunny but it does depend on his mood. For a long time, there was a large monsoon. It's raging winds and rains created downed trees in some areas as well as flood damage to the base of the shrine that rests very close to the river's edge. In one area, there's a small collection of trees that are burned and ripped away from a large gash in the earth. Near the gash, there are no animal sounds and very little light. Near the very roof of the shrine, standing near the balcony is Mahikari herself. The zanpakuto spirit fancies herself a goddess in Nijina's inner world but she knows she's not. Her feathers from her back are a pearlescent white that shimmers with several other colors, making her quite a sight to behold. Her eyes are a clear blue, very much like the sky in his inner world, and she has blonde hair highly similar to Nijina's. She wears a white outfit with gold embroidery and two golden ankle bracelets simply for the aesthetic. Along with a set of wings, she has a secondary, smaller set just under the primary wings. They're a pure white and not as beautiful as the first set. She carries a large staff with her and often promises Nijina his own when he finally gets his bankai. She claims that it's the best of healing zanpakutos because of his helpfulness and deep connection to nature around him rather than his ability to harm. Nijina believes that she's simply telling him a tall tale as he has yet to see it himself. Mahikari is playful and kind, but she rarely ever allows Nijina back toward the large gash in the earth of his inner world. She does this to try and protect him. Mahikari Release command: Johrei, Mahikari. ' '''Once the release is called, Nijina's katana must be in it's sheath before he can turn it into the staff. The staff itself is Johrei Mahikari and Nijina can then use it either as a weapon or tie it to his back so that he can continue with his work of healing. The very top of the staff has a set of golden wings with a blue jewel between them that glows with his reiatsu and helps him to keep track of it. The length of the staff is decorated with navy blue, silver, and gold with a three pointed pyramid at the bottom, gold on the outside and silver on the inside. Cauterizing Wave Using the light around him as well as his Sei level, Nijina can warm the wound and provide enough light to encourage growth on a cellular level in a series of light waves, or pulsing flashes, the same color as his gold reiatsu.. The speed depends on Nijina's Sei level on how fast a wound can be healed as well as the wound's severity. This means that he'll likely not be able to heal a broken bone in under an hour with a Sei level of 5 or less, a bruise or simple cut of some kind would be very easy to handle as it's rather mild. Even if the person is being taken away from death, Nijina has to be able to make certain that they are getting the blood that they need as well as having the rest of their vitals being carefully monitored. Nijina is not a miracle worker by any means. He does know that since his own blood type is a universal one, he can give a person blood if they need it, he simply would need the supplies to do so. Prayer Circle Taking a small reiatsu generated halo from above his head, Nijina can widen it to hold up to three people in a hula-hoop sized circle. Inside of this circle, Nijina can then use a slightly modified version of his Cauterizing Wave to be able to heal three people at once. The way this works is very similar to spreading warm butter on toast. Each of the people in the circle gets the same amount of healing on mild to heavy wounds so that Nijina can then treat them each seperately after being healed. As an offensive technique, Nijina only has to create reiatsu sharpened edges around the halo and throw it. While in the air, it can only expand, it can never become smaller. However, just because it expands doesn't mean that Nijina is going to hit his target. If it doesn't hit, the halo will simply dissipate into reishi particles. If it does hit, it can create zanpakuto-like slashes on the opponent. Bankai '''Bankai Name:' Bright As The Sun No Yōna Akarui 太陽のような明るい In his Bankai, Nijina's hair turns completely white but is just as long as before. It's simply freed in this form and allowed to hang all around him. He ends up with a light green veil on his head, held on by two shell-like barrets on both sides of his head. His clothes are many layers on each other, like a set of snake scales. Nijina's well aware that the white and gold theme would carry on to his bankai after many different conversation with his zanpakuto spirit. His eyes turn a solid gold to carry on with the theme and he can carry out his own healing abilities from shikai over to bankai in severe cases if needed. The gash from his inner world carries on to his bankai in the form of an underlying navy blue that's attached too his bankai's clothing scheme. It's 'swept under the rug', so to speak. Along with a new appearance, Nijina's zanapakuto comes to him in the form of a long white and gold staff with a gold-winged angel on top of it. The angel wears a white hood, very similar to Mahikari in Nijina's inner world, with three white balls of reiatsu as a halo. In the middle of the staff, there's a second set of three reiatsu balls that hold the top to the gold four pointed star at the bottom. At the top are small o-mikuji, or Japanese prayer papers, with Great, Middle, Small, regular, Half-, Future, and Future Small blessings attached to them. Nijina doesn't harbor ill will toward people and it shows in his bankai with how few to non-existent curses there are on his bankai staff. The Light of Angel Wings In order to perform his bankai ability at all, Nijina must have a purpose for doing so. He knows that his biggest wish is to help and heal as many people as he possibly can and, with that wish, he knows that he can use his bankai to do exactly that. The area around him glows gold and white and warms enough to encourage cellular growth in many people. Five white halos appear around him; one above his head, two with wings tipped with gold and two regular ones near his forearms. He uses these to gauge his own abilities and must keep a good eye on them because once the last halo has dissipated, Nijina could have exhausted himself into his own death. In this case, Nijina's bankai is heavily dependent on the user's goals as well as Nijina's Reiatsu level. If he has a Rei of 15 or below, Nijina can heal people equally in a 100 yard radius but this has severe consequences for him personally. Nijina could easily fall into a coma or die if he's not careful with this ability, meaning that it's not worth the risk to many others. If he has a Rei of 15 and over, the consequences are a bit less severe but the only thing that happens is that he can heal people within that radius a bit better than he did when he had less than 15 in Rei. This ability cannot be used more than once in a week week or however long it takes for Nijina to recover base is a week, if he uses more power then it'll be at least a month or more easily. Statistics Trivia *Nijina's name means Rainbow Road. *His last name came from Miho Amakata from Free! *His faceclaim is Balder from Kamigami no Asobi. *His theme song is Technicolor from Madeon.